Shots in the Dark
by Sylver Secret
Summary: Oneshot. Hilde is mortified after an embarassing, intoxicated night out with Duo. How will he react? How will she face him afterwards? 2xH. RR please.


This fic starts off a little angst-ridden, but the ending is happy. Warnings for sexiness. The title is just a play on words, I'm sure if you are smart—you'll figure it out. My first 2xH fic! Enjoy ;;

**Shots in the Dark**

Hilde made an effort to avoid Duo. It had been several days since their awkward, alcohol induced encounter. She was far too embarrassed to even make brief eye contact. Every time he walked into the room, she would mutter a weak excuse and leave. It took almost all of her self control to refrain from sprinting. Duo would scratch his head, and shrug—at least, he did the first few times. However, her odd, avoidant behavior became more and more obvious to him.

"I just want to talk to her, Jeez, you'd think I'm some sort of maniac or somethin'!" He muttered to himself. Hilde had dashed out of the room again. She scooped up a stack of papers, her laptop and hurried out. Her cheeks were flushed red with shame. It had been several days since she said anything more than a low-volume salutation, or an almost incoherent excuse to leave. It was really beginning to irk him.

"Does she have a problem with me now? I really need to talk to her…" Duo mused aloud. He turned his heals and strode quickly out of the room. 'I'll give her a little bit more time,' He thought—this time he was silent. He smirked at the thought of getting entirely too comfortable talking to himself.

Hilde sat in the other room, berating herself for being so obvious. 'Ach te liebe Got! You are being so childish, Hilde! He probably doesn't even remember…I was so drunk…'

She sighed heavily, and flopped onto her bed. Hilde covered her face with her hands, and rubbed at her eyes. Tears hinted at welling up, but she fought it. What was there to cry over? How could she have been so stupid, so painfully naïve? Her thoughts wandered back to the night in question. Even though she was beyond intoxicated, the memory was crisp and vivid—as if it were still happening…most of it, anyway…

Duo smiled, holding fairly tall shot glass in the air. He had been having so much fun that night. After ridiculous amounts of coaxing, he had finally dragged Hilde out of her office. The Dancing Goat: It was a cozy little bar in the clubbing district of L2. Duo had frequented the place because of its lax identification policy and low prices. They had danced for a few songs, but the dance floor began to get overly crowded. The two of them sat at the bar, and Duo ordered the first round of shots.

"Here's to…" Duo began. He trailed, contemplating on what to toast. Hilde raised her glass and smiled. She placed a hand on his knee.

"To us…" They're glasses clinked together—both of them threw back their shot. Duo briskly shook his head, and the color of Hilde's nose and ears reddened even more. Her face was becoming completely flushed, and her hand was still on his knee. Her fingers drummed on the joint for a moment, and she traced spirals that began to travel up his leg. He shivered; her fingers traveled upward veering towards his thigh. Duo's spine tingled. He closed his eyes—her hand was tiny, but warm. His manhood began prickling to attention. He sucked in a shallow breath before, placing his hand on hers and pulling it away. Hilde shrugged it off, and ordered another shot—a double. She threw it back, and smiled at Duo. A few shot's later, her speech began to slur.

"Hilde," He began, "We should head out of here—it's getting late, and you're wasted." Hilde giggled and nodded in agreement. Duo paid the tab, and helped Hilde down from the tall barstool. He grabbed her hand, steadying her balance, and they proceeded to leave the bar. She nearly tripped down the front steps. Duo caught her, and put his arm around his shoulders. Her short, black hair tickled his exposed neck. Her eyes were half lidded and faraway when she began to speak.

"Duo?" She asked through a drunken yawn. He did not turn to face her, but responded as he walked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She questioned softly. Duo's face flushed a bit now, and he laughed off his embarrassment. Alcohol did funny things to people.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute." He replied, but was distracted when Hilde's legs began to fold beneath her. Duo sighed, and hoisted her onto his back. He put his arms under her legs to prevent her from falling.

"Warn me if you are gonna get sick…if you puke in my hair, I swear…"

He left the threat hanging, and Hilde hummed and nodded to show her comprehension. He had walked a couple blocks when, she began to nuzzle against him. With his hands in the crook of her knees, he could not do much to stop her. The nuzzle was slight at first, beginning with just her nose.

"Hey, cut that out! It tickles!" He said. She stopped nuzzling, and began to plant wet, sloppy kisses on his shoulder and neck. His manhood began tingling again; he tried to block it out of his mind. Her hands were toying with his hair. He knew there was no rationalizing with a person as inebriated as she was, and focused on getting her back to their house. Though with her ever wandering hands, it was getting very difficult. He idly wondered how long it would take for his somatosensory system to overtake his will power. He almost sprinted to the house when it was in his line of sight. Fumbling with the keypad lock, he managed to open the door with out dropping Hilde. However, it took several tries with her distracting him with sensual, suggestive touches. Once inside, he laid her on the couch---and brought bottles of water, a towel and a trashcan. He was just being prepared.

"Hilde, listen, there is a trashcan right next to the couch, towels and water. Please, drink as much water as you can." He said. Hilde shook her head.

"No?" He asked, "You don't want water?"

"It's so hot in here," She mumbled, and started pulling at her long sleeved shirt exposing her pale, taut abdomen. Duo tried to avert his eyes and keep her covered to protect her modesty simultaneously. However, he was unable to do both successfully. His wide, violet eyes fell on a now shirtless Hilde. A droplet of sweat formed on his brow when the black lace, cupping her small, supple breasts caught his eyes. The way the dark fabric contrasted with her delicate skin, caused him to swallow. A bead of perspiration cascaded down her chest. He averted his gaze again.

"D-do you want me to me to grab you a t-shirt?" He did not wait for a reply; he answered his own questioned and turned to leave the room. A hand caught his belt and gripped it tightly. A barely audible gasp caught in his throat. She grinned up at him deviously, and pulled him closer to her. Duo tried to reason with her; he was now drunk enough to think that reasoning with someone in her state was a good idea.

"Hilde, stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" Her brow furrowed.

"I'm not a baby, I know exactly what I'm doing…"She slurred and began to unbuckle his belt.Duo reached for her wrist, but his own reaction time had been greatly reduced. The belt was undone. He did, however, thwart her from getting any further.

"Why not?" She asked, crestfallen.

"You will regret it in the morning," He stated evenly as he pulled her hand from his partially undone pants. With the belt unbuckled, they hung dangerously low on his waist. The outline of his pelvic bones was visible, and seemed to call out to her. Duo did not realize how close she was until she kissed the bony protrusion. Her breath was very warm. He fell to his knees, weakened by the contact. However, he did not let go of her hand. He crouched slightly to be just out of her reach. Hilde's eyes widened when she realized how close their faces were.

"But Duo…"She pleaded, tears started welling up in her eyes, "I just want to be with you…I'd do anything, anything at all…please…" Her tearful pleas did not fall on deaf ears; it was visible in his pained expression that Duo was torn. Her whole body shuddered as she started to cry. He pulled away, and slid the light blue afghan off of the top of the couch. He covered her with it. He kissed her forehead, before turning on his heels to go to his won room. Before he left, he whispered, "I can't, Hilde, I won't take

advantage of you like this. I just can't…"

Hilde opened her eyes. There was a gentle knock at her bedroom door.

"Hilde, let me in-you can't keep running from me!" Duo called through the locked door. Hilde began to sob. Duo sighed.

"C'mon babe…I just wanna talk…I wanna help," He said gently. A few silent moment s passed, and he sighed heavily, knocking again. He pressed his ear to the door, and frowned at the sound of her quiet sobs.

"Don't make me pick this lock, Hilde, because I will." Her eyes widened as she heard him fiddling with the door knob. About fifteen seconds later, the door creaked open. Completely mortified, Hilde curled up into a ball on the bed. Duo closed the door behind him, and sat beside her.

"Babe, talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I feel so stupid..."She said. Her words were chopped between sobs. He placed a hand on her back to comfort her.

"You don't need to feel stupid. You were drunk, it's okay…" He explained.

"No, no its not…you must think I'm crazy…"

"Not at all, Hilde…Not at all. In fact, you are the sanest person I know." Duo replied with a small smile. He pulled her close to him, putting her head in his lap. Her sobs had begun to die down a little bit as he absently stroked her hair.

"If it makes you feel better, I really wanted to…you know, but…" He confessed, but trailed off, blushing slightly. This perked Hilde's attention, she looked up at him.

"But what?" She questioned.

"But you were so drunk…I just figured it was the alcohol, ya know? If I was going to do anything with you, I would want to make sure that you really wanted to…not that you were really drunk and it was convenient." He explained. Duo smirked.

"Do you realize how difficult it is to sleep when you can't roll over?!" He asked with feigned exasperation. Hilde's brow furrowed in thought. When she deciphered what he was alluding to, she covered her mouth in shocked surprise Embarrassed; she buried her reddened face into him. Duo laughed, and pulled her to a sitting position. He noted that her face was finally dry. She smiled a little bit.

"I mean what do you expect when people start doing things like this…" He trailed off, bringing her neck to his mouth. Hilde gasped, and then moaned a little bit. Duo teased her with his fingertips, running them along her spine. He toyed with the taut skin of her stomach. Her face was flushed red, but this time not in shame. He playfully bit her shoulder and pulled away grinning. Hilde pushed Duo flat against the bed, and pressed her lips against hers. Her sudden aggression surprised him, but moments later he parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. He put his hands low on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his stiffening manhood pressing against her. She nudged gently with her knee their lips still locked in a kiss. He groaned into her mouth. Moments later, she pulled away from his mouth. She kissed his neck, and her attention slowly headed south. Duo's eyes widened when she placed her open mouth on his ever lengthening rod. Even through the fabric, her warmth tantalized him. He reached down, running his hands through her short hair. She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down the zipper. She reached in, and pulled him out. Her eyes widened, and she gasped loudly. Duo smiled—albeit a little smug. He laced his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed

Haha…I couldn't resist…and I didn't feel the need to get into all the sexy details. I wonder what kind of a 'scythe' Duo is packin ;-)


End file.
